Tu eres mi hogar
by ohyesmimi
Summary: Un mal entendido puede arruinar el Día de San Valentín de Alice y Jasper, pero ¿qué pasará cuando se den cuenta que aveces lo vemos no es cierto? ONE SHOT/FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN
1. Tu eres mi hogar one shot

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, sin embargo trama , situaciones y personajes externos son propiedad de Little Bells Ringing.-

_Tú eres mi hogar.-_

Jasper andaba excesivamente extraño durante estos días y me tenía excesivamente preocupada. Sentía que me ocultaba algo , podía sentir la tensión y el nerviosismo en el ambiente cuando cenábamos, cuando hacíamos el amor, cuando nos sentábamos a ver la televisión. En todo momento una horrible tensión que podíamos cortar con un cuchillo.

Rose y Bella solo decían que eran paranoias mías. Pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que la gitana del parque había dicho.

_Flash Back.-_

_Estaba paseando a nuestro perrito; ese pequeño poodle enano que Jasper me había regalado en nuestro aniversario número tres hace unas semanas, cuando una gitana se me acercó de pronto ; asustándome. _

_Nunca había sido una gran fanatica de las gitanas, es más les tenía un poquito de miedo. Sólo un poquito. _

"_Pasame tu mano" dijo la gitana estirándo su mano con esas uñas que parecieran que hubieran estado enterradas bajo tierra durante años. Sólo negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando pero ella me siguió. "Paisana, ven y dame tu mano" dijo exigiendo esta vez. Bufé exasperada, no entendía un no por respuesta. "Puedo ver que algo muy importante cambiará tu vida" gritó mientras yo casi corría con Lulu en brazos. _

_Fin Flash Back.-_

"¡Ya Alice!" gritó enojada Rosalie , golpeando la mesa en señal de frustración. Oh no, había hecho enojar a la fiera. Oops. "Deja de preocuparte. Mi hermano no es imbécil y no hará nada para perderte. Te ama" gritó haciendo que todos los que estaban en la cafetería nos miraran curiosos. Miré a Bella y ví que estaba roja de vergüenza. Pobre parecía luz de navidad.

Pero sólo era época de San Valentín.

"Pero Rose, está nervioso todo el tiempo. No me habla de nada que no sea superficial y siempre que le pregunto qué haremos para San Valentín se pone rojo hasta las orejas y evade el tema" le expliqué aguantando las lágrimas. Bella abrió la boca y se puso a reír desesperadamente. La miré feo e iba a decir algo pero una carcajada por parte de Rose me distrajo. ¡Qué diablos les pasaba! Tenía un problema en este momento y ellas le encontraban gracioso. "¿Se puede saber que rayos les sucede?" grité ofendida "Estoy creyendo seriamente que Jasper me está engañando y que piensa terminar conmigo antes de San Valentín y por eso se pone incómodo" dije esperando que me escuchara; y lo hicieron porque ambas gritaron un ¡Qué! ; ahora si ganándonos las miradas curiosa, molestas y divertidas de los otros clientes en la cafetería.

"Alice ¿ no lo dices en serio?" dijo Bella cautelosa. Sólo asentí y ella me miró como si estuviera viendo a una persona con tres cabezas. "Estás loca" dijo ella negando con la cabeza. "Imposible que Jasper te engañe. Te ha amado desde que estamos en kindergarten" dijo ella como si estuviera hablando de lo obvio; pero no lo era. Jasper estaba actuando raro y no sabía porqué.

"Es cierto Al" dijo Rose bebiendo de su café antes de abrir los ojos y mirar algo por la ventana que estaba detrás de mí. Miró a Bella preocupada y eso me hizo dar la vuelta y lo que ví me dejó helada. Jasper con una chica a quien reconocí como a María, su compañera de trabajo en su clínica. Miré a las chicas con lágrimas en los ojos; tomé mis cosas y me fui. Sólo escuché un ¡Alice! Pero no podía escuchar nada; mi cabeza colapsaba con la imagen de María y Jasper.

Sólo corrí a nuestro departamento, apenas entré rompí a llorar descontroladamente y mientras lo hacía ; tomé una de mis maletas y la llené de mis pertenencias. Lo demás lo iría a buscar después; no podía verlo ahora. No si él quería seguir con vida.

Salí y me dirigí hasta la casa de Rose donde mi hermano , Emmett, me abrió.

"Enana ¿qué pasó?" preguntó preocupado cuando vio mis ojos que estaba hinchados y rojos. Sólo negué con la cabeza no estaba dispuesta a contar lo que habíamos visto con las chicas.

"¿Me puedo quedar aquí por unos días?" le pregunté en un susurro, no sabía si podía hablar más fuerte sin comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

"Claro Allie, ven" dijo llevándome hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

* * *

Dos días han pasado, dos días en las que he recibido más de cien llamadas por parte de Jasper, dos días que me han torturado a más no poder. Dos días encerrada en la habitación que Emmett me había dado, dos días en las que no deseaba hablar con nadie. Dos días en las que mis ojos no ha parado de derramar estúpidas lágrimas. Dos días sin él.

"Bella, querida. Deberías salir y absorber un poco de vitamina D" dijo por enésima vez Bella, quien había dejado a Edward sólo durante estos dos días sólo para hacerme compañía. Ni Emmett y Edward sabían que había pasado, pero sabía por lo que Rose me había dicho, que querían matar a Jasper sin importar lo que había pasado.

Rose me había dicho que Jasper, no sabía que había pasado. Y eso me hizo llorar y maldecirlo entre dientes por ser un cobarde, un cínico y un mentiroso. Rose trata de convencerme que tal vez estoy mal interpretando la situación y lo que vi. Pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

"No quiero" le respondí con una voz que me costó reconocer como mía. Escuché que alguien suspiraba y se levantaba de la cama; en donde había estado acostada estos dos días. "Quiero mis cosas." Le dije mirándola. Deseaba sacar todas mis cosas de ese departamento, y botarlas. Y así poder terminar con esta etapa de una sola vez.

"Claro, mañana podemos ir" dijo Bella desde la puerta de la habitación. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por Morfeo, mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Me levanté temprano para poder recoger todas mis cosas, sin Jasper en el departamento. Bella manejó hasta nuestro, perdón, _su_ departamento.

Entré con mis llaves, y apenas abrí la puerta me llevé una gran sorpresa.

"Alice" dijo Jasper, que estaba sentado en el living con el cabello revuelto y los ojos rojos. ¡Se suponía que debería estar trabajando! Ag, me golpee mentalmente al recordar que hoy ¡Era domingo! "Te puedo explicar lo que viste" me dijo acercándose a mí , pero me alejé.

"Alejáte Hale" le dije fríamente y su rostro se entristeció. Ví como su mentón tiritaba, y por un momento quise arrojarme a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien. "No quiero escucharte. Sólo vine por mis cosas, Bella me espera abajo" le dije pasando por su lado y caminando hacia lo que era nuestra habitación. Donde nos habíamos amado durante dos años y donde nuestros mejores momentos habían pasado. Quise llorar , pero me mantuve firme.

"No tengo nada con María" dijo siguiéndome y claramente no escuchando lo que le había dicho. Me dí vuelta esperando para ver que decía "Yo, le pedí un consejo" dijo caminando hasta su mesita de mesa y sacando algo de ella. "Yo quería hacer de este día, uno muy especial para nosotros" dijo él, sin mirarme.

¿Hoy? ¿qué tenía de especial hoy? De nuevo otro golpe para mi, hoy era 14 de febrero . Era San Valentín.

"Yo quería darte esto" dijo ahora mirándome y mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una diamante en forma de corazón en el centro. "Yo quería pedirte que fueras mi esposa" me dijo acercándose a mí, pero esta vez no podía alejarme. La impresión no me dejaba. ¡Tonta, estúpida Alice!

"¿Por esto te comportabas como lo has hecho durante estas semanas?" le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. El sólo asintió, y yo rompí a llorar.

"Alice, te he amado toda mi vida. Y sin ti no soy nadie, muero sin no estoy contigo. Este es nuestro hogar, pero tú _eres mi hogar_. Sin ti estoy vacío, yo te amo con toda mi alma. Jamás dejaré de amarte, cuando llegué a casa hace tres días y vi que faltaban cosas tuyas me volví loco. No sabía que había pasado hasta que Rose me llamó y me interrogó, y ahí entendí. Ese día que nos viste fue el día que fui a buscar el anillo, ella amablemente se ofreció para acompañarme ya que estaba nervioso. No podía contar con tus hermanos , porque si le decía a uno de ellos seguramente Bella y Rose se enterarían, y ellas te dirían todo y se iría a la mierda la sorpresa y nuestro día perfecto." Dijo sin respirar, al parecer eso lo había aprendido de mí.

No sabía que decir. Sólo se me ocurría una cosa.

"Lo siento" dije mirando el suelo avergonzada "¿Crees que aún podamos tener nuestro día perfecto?" pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa, y ví como su cara se iluminaba.

"Oh Dios Alice" dijo dejando el anillo en la cama y acercándose para abrazarme y besarme como nunca lo había hecho. Tomó el anillo y se arrodilló "Alice Mary Cullen ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa, darme hijos y hacerme el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo?" preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos y seguramente yo también estaba igual.

"Si" respondí dándole mi mano izquierda para que pusiera el anillo en mi dedo. "Te amo Jasper" le dije antes de ponerme a su altura y besarlo. Al final todo había sido un mal entendido, la gitana tenía razón y habíamos tenido nuestro final feliz.

Estaba en casa, estaba junto a él. El era, es y _será_ mi hogar.

FIN .-

* * *

¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! Si están solitos o solitas, bueno no se depriman que pronto alguien llegará para alegrarles este día. Si tienen pareja, que lo pasen muy bien y que sean felices. Dejen Review y díganme si les ha gustado, felicidades nuevamente. Nos leemos pronto.

LBR.-


	2. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
